


Call Me Traitor

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Bridge of Light And Dark AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Poe, First Order Poe Dameron, Heavy Angst, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Torture, in a twisted way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Poe Dameron followed Ben Solo to the Dark Side?





	Call Me Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He had to stay behind, because he needed to, because Kylo needed to go to Jakku and find the map. 

Someone had to stay behind, after all. Watch over the troops. Someone had to look after them. 

They stood in the shadows, where others couldn’t see them, and Kylo removed his mask. Poe couldn’t help but be relieved. He knew why Kylo wore the mask (partially as a form of protection; Kylo had admitted to him that he didn’t want the galaxy to see his face), but it was always eerie seeing the mask. The mask was almost avian in nature, and yet there was something about it that also seemed faceless. 

Poe was always relieved when Kylo took off the mask. It muffled his voice, garbled it, and covered up Kylo’s beautiful face. 

Now they didn’t have to worry, they didn’t have to fear. Now they could be two men who loved each other, and would never cease to. 

“I’ll be back,” Kylo said, stroking the side of Poe’s face. Poe leaned into the touch. It was striking how Kylo could be so ruthless on the battlefield and so tender with Poe. 

“I know.” Poe looked up at him tenderly. “Be careful.”

”I will." A press of soft lips to his. Poe deepened the kiss, tangling fingers in Kylo’s hair, until they drew away, breaking the kiss. There was always the risk of Kylo being killed on the battlefield. Poe managed to say, “I love you.”

”You don’t have to tell me,” Kylo said. “I already know.”

***

Kylo returned with a woman that Poe knew too well, and Poe’s chest clenched even looking at her. Jessika Pava. One of his squadmates, before he had...

Before he had left, actually. With Ben. With Kylo. How was he supposed to explain all this to her? Especially Luke Skywalker. Jess practically thought he was a god. It would break her heart. 

Jess glared up at him, and the sheer amount of disgust in her gaze was enough to make Poe flinch on the inside. The stormtroopers brought her into the interrogation room, and Poe followed. 

Jess’ glare never faltered from her face. “You monster,” she said. “Traitor to the Republic. Unbelievable...”

Poe took a deep breath. “Good to see you too, Jess.” He rubbed his temples. “I’m sure we can talk about it. So...you’re the one who has the last piece of the map?”

”None of your business.”

Poe looked over at the restraints binding her wrists, the rack. There were multiple ways to get information out of a prisoner, but Poe wasn’t ready to torture his old friend. 

"Luke Skywalker’s dangerous,” he said. “I thought you might want to know that.”

”Kriff that.”

Poe took a deep breath. “B — Kylo came to me that night,” he said, “He and I left. He said that Luke tried to kill him in his sleep. He’s not the man you think he is, Jess. He’s a dangerous monster, simple and true.”

”He would never — ’’

”He told me, Jess. The man you’re searching for doesn’t deserve to be found. Let alone praised." Poe took a deep breath. “He’s a monster and a mental rapist, let’s put it that way. Giving over the last piece of the map is a good thing to do.”

”He isn’t that. And I’ll never give the last piece to you.”

”Is the map with you?”

”I won’t tell you.”

Poe swallowed. No matter what he did, he wasn’t going to torture Jess.

”Is that the best you can do, General?” Admiral Hux. “Pathetic.” He sighed. “I suppose if you want something done right, you should do it yourself.”

He shoved himself past Poe, and took an electrical wand from his pocket, jabbing it into Jess’ skin. 

Jess’ screams...Poe didn’t know that screams like that could come out of another being. 

The routine went on with everything Hux could reach, up to and including trailing a vibroblade over Jess’ skin, before Poe said, “Admiral, stop.”

Hux sent him an almost smug look, almost as if gloating over the fact he good as outranked Poe. And Poe knew it. 


End file.
